Erste Schlacht um Borleias (6 NSY)
Die Erste Schlacht um Borleias war der Versuch der Rebellion in das Zentrum des Imperiums vorzudringen und hierbei den Planeten Borleias im Handstreich zu nehmen. Im Vorfeld Der Plan der Republik Nach dem Sieg über das Imperium bei Endor musste die Neue Republik weiter in den galaktischen Kern vordringen und die Imperiale Hauptwelt Coruscant übernehmen, um ihre eigene Legitimation zu beweisen. Hierfür müssten sie aber eine Welt in der Kernregion besitzen, um diesen Angriff vorzubereiten. Hierfür kamen nur einige wenige Sternensysteme infrage. Der Bothan General Laryn Kre'fey wählte für diese Operation Borleias aus. Es hatte scheinbar nur eine kleine Verteidigungs-Streitmacht von zwei TIE-Jägerstaffeln, einigen Ionenkanonen und einen schwachen Schild. Außerdem wurde angenommen, dass der Energiegenerator zeitgleich nicht den Schild und die Geschütze mit Strom versorgen konnte. Die erste Missionsbesprechung verlief für den General aber nicht sehr befriedigend. Einige Informationen waren sehr schwammig, sodass einige Offiziere wie Wedge Antilles und Admiral Ackbar Bedenken hatten. Kre'fey wollte den Angriff dennoch durchführen, doch Ackbar wies ihn zurecht und meinte, dass die Bothan-Spione die Möglichkeit hätten genauere Informationen zu besorgen und dies auch tun sollten. Derricotes Vorkehrungen Der Versuch der bothanischen Spione Informationen über seinen Stützpunkt einzuholen, blieb von General Evir Derricote nicht unentdeckt. Kirtan Loor gegenüber, welcher kurz vor dem Angriff nach Borleias beordert wurde, erklärte er, dass er nichts zu befürchten habe. Ihm seien die Spuren, welche die Spione im HoloNet hinterließen, aufgefallen und er würde sie mit Falschinformationen versorgen. Zusätzlich sei die Verteidigung des Stützpunktes gewährleistet. Die Schildgeneratoren waren in einem guten Zustand und der Übungsplan der TIE-Piloten sah sogar die doppelte Anzahl an geforderten Stunden vor. Doch kam Kirtan Loor hinter ein zweiseitiges Spiel des Generals, da dieser von verschiedenen Versorgungsbasen Treibstoff und Material für vier statt der offiziellen zwei Jägerstaffeln erschleichen konnte. Derricote erklärte ihm, dass er dem Imperium gegenüber loyal und dieser Nebenverdienst ausschließlich privater Natur sei. Er behauptete von sich ein militärisches Genie zu sein, auch wenn Angaben in den Datenblöcken nicht darauf hinwiesen. Derricote erklärte Loor, dass er einen Angriff auf Borleias schon seit dem Tag befürchtete, als er eine alte Fabrik entdeckte, also habe er Vorkehrungen getroffen, welche jeden Angriff zum Scheitern bringen mussten. Wovon die Rebellen nämlich nichts wussten war, dass Derricotes Stützpunkt auf einem Planeten errichtet wurde, der früher eine Einrichtung der Alderaan Biotics beherbergte. Diese war zwar längst verlassen, doch hatte der General sie wieder in Betrieb genommen und produzierte damit unter der Hand in die eigene Tasche. Ein weiterer Vorteil war, dass diese Einrichtung über einen weiteren Landeplatz und einen eigenen Energiegenerator verfügte. Diesen nutzte er, um den Schild und die Ionengeschütze seiner Basis zu betreiben, so dass er den Schild und die Geschütze zeitgleich verwenden konnte. Zusätzlich unterhielt er zu seinen zwei regulären TIE-Jägerstaffeln noch eine weitere sowie eine TIE Abfangjägerstaffel, welche beide auf dem zusätzlichen Landeplatz im Norden des Planeten stationiert waren und mit dem zusätzlich erschlichenen Material betrieben wurden. Vor dem Sturm Die Bothaner kehrten mit den von Derricote übermittelten Falschinformationen zurück und es wurde eine neue Einsatzbesprechung durchgeführt. Hierbei erhielten die Piloten der Sonderstaffel und andere beteiligte Soldaten kaum neue Informationen, sondern es war eher dafür gedacht, die Moral zu heben. Das ungute Gefühl einiger Beteiligter blieb, dennoch sollte die Operation durchgeführt werden. Die Piloten führten noch Simulatorübungen durch, um sich mit ihren Rollen bei dem Angriff vertrauter zu machen, doch auch das war nicht sonderlich beruhigend. Die Neue Republik zog für diese Operation den bei Endor gekaperten Sternzerstörer Befreier, die Korvette Eridain sowie die beiden umgebauten Frachtkreuzer Mon Valle und Corulag ein. Als Jagdbegleitung dienten die Sonderstaffel und das Verteidiger-Geschwader welche auf der Mon Valle stationiert waren. Um den Stützpunkt letztendlich zu erobern warteten in den Hangars der Corulag acht Sturmfähren, welche die Bodentruppen beherbergten, welche von General Kre'fey angeführt wurden, der sich auf der Modoran befand. Die Schlacht Ankunft der Flotte Die republikanische Streitmacht sprang über einige Umwege nach Borleias, oder Schwarzmond, wie der Planet und die Operation zur Geheimhaltung genannt wurden. Die Sonderstaffel sowie die Großkampfschiffe erschienen letztendlich im Orbit von Borleias im Schatten der Befreier, welche mit ihrer Masse die restlichen Schiffe vor etwaigen Angriffen schützen sollte. Bei ihrer Ankunft wurde der imperiale Stützpunkt alarmiert und Derricote ließ die Schilde aktivieren, aber keinen seiner Jäger starten. Des Weiteren waren auch keine weiteren Schiffe im System, was die Rebellen in Sicherheit wiegte. Die Sonderstaffel nahm an der Seite des Verteidiger-Geschwaders Begleitformation ein und die Befreier nahm die Basis sofort unter Beschuss. Die Turbolaser- und Ionensalven trafen den Schild und setzten außerdem den umliegenden Dschungel in Brand. Kirtan Loor und Evir Derricote verfolgten das Schauspiel von einem sicheren Kommandobunker aus. Sie überwachten die Aktionen der Rebellen über Satellitenbilder, waren ansonsten aber vor dem Bombardement geschützt, da sich ihr Bunker unterhalb der Erde befand. Derricote erkannte, dass die Rebellen den Stützpunkt für ihre Zwecke erobern und nicht wie bei Vladet, ihn dem Erdboden gleichmachen wollten. Der Energieschild hatte trotz der Bombardierung immer noch hundert Prozent Leistung, aber um den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass die Neue Republik ihr Ziel erreichen könne, wies er dem Schildtechniker Harm an, die Schildenergie langsam zu senken. Zufällig solle er den Schild in kleinen Schüben erst auf fünfundsiebzig und dann auf fünfzig Prozent herunterfahren. Danach sollten die Salven aufhören und wenn das geschehe, solle er auf zwanzig, dann fünf und dann null Prozent Energie runtergehen, so dass es aussah als sei der Schild zusammengebrochen. Unvorhergesehene Konsequenzen Als die Rebellen den Zusammenbruch der Schilde bemerkten, entschied General Kre'fey den Angriff der Y-Flügler des Verteidiger-Geschwaders zu überspringen und direkt mit dem Landen der Bodentruppen zu beginnen. Hierfür sollte die Sonderstaffel als Geleitschutz fungieren. Als Wedge und andere Mitglieder Bedenken über diese Planänderung äußerten, mischte sich Kre'fey in die Kommunikation ein. Er behauptete, dass der Widerstand der Imperialen gebrochen sei, und dass die Ionenengeschütze nicht feuern würden, weil wenn sie das sonst schon längste getan hätten. Wedge und dem Rest der Staffel war nicht wohl dabei, dennoch befahl er Geleitformation einzunehmen. Die Befreier zog sich zurück, um den Rest der Flotte entwaigen Feinden die neu in das System sprangen, zu schützen. Die acht Sturmfähren mit je vierzig Elitesoldaten starteten von der Corulag und nahmen Kurs auf den Planeten. Noch immer waren keine feindlichen Jäger oder sonstige andere Schiffe aufgetaucht, sodass Gerade Corran Horn ein ungutes Gefühl hatte, da alles so glatt lief. Doch als die Sturmfähren gerade zum Anflug auf die Atmosphäre des Planenten ansetzten, schossen blaue Energiesalven vom Planeten in Richtung der Truppentransporter. Die Ionengeschütze begannen zu feuern und hatten die Modoran mit General Kre'Fey an Bord als erstes getroffen. Die Fähre verlor an Höhe und prallte gegen den neu aufgezogenen Schild. Auf einmal erschienen sämtliche TIE-Jäger der imperialen Basis auf dem Schlachtfeld und griffen sowohl die Fähren, als auch die Sonderstaffel an. Die Ionengeschütze feuerten weiter auf die überraschte Rebellenflotte. Der Schild hatte zusätzlich an Energie und Ausmaß deutlich zugenommen und war nun beinahe doppelt so stark wie vorher. Die TIE-Jäger näherten sich nun den X-Flüglern, während durch eine Drillingsslave der Ionengeschütze die Befreier und Peshk Vri'syk X-Flüger getroffen wurden. Während der große Sternzerstörer den Treffer wegsteckte, waren von dem kleinen Raumjäger nur Trümmer übrig geblieben. Raumkampf und Flucht über Borleias Nun kam es zur Auseinandersetzung zwischen den Piloten der Sonderstaffel und den TIE-Abfangjägern. Einige von ihnen wurden durch die Protonentorpedos der X-Flügler ausgeschaltet, doch durch die höhere Manövrierfähigkeit der imperialen Jäger gelang es einem von ihnen sich hinter Andoorni Huis Jäger zu positionieren und ihn abzuschießen. Der Raumkampf tobte weiter und einige der Jäger griffen die Devonian an. Ooryl Qrygg versuchte diese vier Jäger aufzuhalten, doch verstreuten sie sich schnell wieder. Zusammen mit Corran konnte Ooryl zwar einige der Jäger ausschalten, doch wurde er letztenendes auch getroffen und der Gand musste seinen Jäger per Schleudersitz verlassen, wobei ihm ein Arm abgerissen wurde. Weitere Ionensalven wurden vom Planeten abgefeuert und trafen die Befreier und die Mon Valle. Zwei weitere Piloten, Erisi Dlarit und Nawara Ven, waren auch gezwungen ihre Jäger zu verlassen und trieben nun im luftleeren Raum inmitten der Schlacht. Corran beschwor daraufhin die Missionskontrolle auf der Eridain, jemanden von der Befreier zu schicken, der die Piloten aufsammeln würde, da sie sonst dem sicheren Tod entgegenblickten. Die verbliebnen Sturmfähren und die Corulage hatten den Rückzug schon angetreten. Die Eridain und die Befreier machten ebenfalls anstallten zu fliehen, wobei die Befreier auf den Nordteil des Planeten zusteuerte, was sie wiederum auch in Angriffsposition brachte. Dies fasste Corran als Zeichen von Admiral Ragab auf, dass er nicht wüsste ob er kämpfen oder fliehen sollte. Doch war es ersichtlich, dass die Neue Republik aus dieser Niederlage keinen Sieg mehr machen konnte. Zum Glück für die Piloten hatte sich Tycho Celchu dafür entschieden, das Steuer der Verboten, einer Lambda-Fähre, zu übernehmen um sie zu retten. Zu ihrem Unglück jedoch waren zwei weitere TIE-Abfangjägerstaffeln vom Planeten aus gestartet und nahmen Kurs auf die verbliebenen sechs Mitglieder der Sonderstaffel. Vier der Abfangjäger nahmen hierbei Kurs auf die Fähre, nachdem Tycho mit ihr Nawara Ven aufgelesen hatte. Corran Horn musste es alleine mit den vier Jägern aufnehmen, um die Bergung von Ooryl Qrygg zu decken. Hierbei half ihm Tycho indem er die einzelnen Jäger mit der Fähre anvisierte und die Zieldaten an Corran weiterleitete, so dass er seine Torpedos ohne Probleme abfeuern konnte. Nun griff auch das Verteidiger-Geschwader in die Schlacht ein. Sie widersetzten sich hierbei direkt gegen dem Befehl des verstorbenen General Kre'Fey, doch ließ sie das Kräftegleichgewicht weiter zur Seite der Neuen Republik ausgleichen. Daraufhin zogen sich die verbliebenen Jäger zurück, was die Ionengeschütze wieder ungehindert Feuern ließ. Tycho hatte inzwischen alle Piloten aufgelesen und die Rebellentruppen bereiteten sich auf den Rückzug vor. Vier Ionensalven schossen nochmals von der Planetenoberfläche der Flotte entgegen und zerstörten die Mon Valle, welche nun auseinander brach. Die Rettungskapseln der Überlebenden wurden von der Eridain aufgelesen und den Jägern wurde befohlen in den Hyperraum zu springen. Die Imperialen Truppen zogen sich auch zurück, da ihr Sieg sicher war. Die Sonderstaffel wagte noch einmal einen letzen Blick auf das Schlachtfeld und sprang dann mit dem Rest der Flotte in den Hyperraum. Das Imperium hatte gesiegt. Ergebnis Das Imperium Borleias Evir Derricote war sehr zufrieden mit sich und dem Ausgang der Schlacht. Er dankte zudem Kirtan Loor dafür, dass er ihn rechtzeitig vor dem Angriff der Neuen Republik gewarnt hatte. Er behauptete zwar, dass die Schlacht auch ohne Loors Warnung nicht anders verlaufen wäre, dennoch war er dankbar. Er schenkte Loor deshalb eine Flasche Whyren's Reserve zum Dank und lud ihn ein, jederzeit wieder vorbei zu kommen. Derricote war der Ansicht, dass das Imperium untergehen werde, Borleias aber ein sicherer Ort sei und Loor hier unterschlupf finden könnte, sollte es soweit sein. Militärisch gesehen war die Schlacht von Borleias ein voller Erfolg für das Imperium. Mit nur minimalen Verlusten an Menschen und Material hatten sie gegen eine Übermacht bestanden und sie sogar vernichtend geschlagen. Die Verluste an Raumjägern waren nur minimal und konnten mit Hilfe von Kirtan Loor ausgeglichen werden, welcher den Kapitän des Sternzerstörers Schnitter überzeugen konnte, eine Staffel seiner Jäger auf Borleias zu stationieren. Ysanne Isard Einige Zeit später erreichte Kirtan Loor Coruscant. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, da er seine Aufgabe die Sonderstaffel zu vernichten nur zur Hälfte erreicht hatte und fürchtete den Zorn Isards. In der darauffolgenden Besprechung wurde ihm deutlich, dass Ysanne Isard ihn nicht zufällig nach Borleias geschickt hatte. Sie hatte ihn auch nicht zufällig alleine geschickt. Borleias sollte fallen und Evir Derricote, an dessen verborgenen Talenten sie interessiert war, sollte nach Coruscant überstellt werden. Nun wurde es Loor auch klar, warum seine Reise nach Imperial City um eine Woche verzögert wurde. Isard hatte erst Derricote nach Coruscant bringen lassen und erst später Loor, da sie ihn für das Krytos-Projekt brauchte. Loors einziger Zweck war es gewesen, Derricote auszuspionieren und nicht wirklich für eine erfolgreiche Verteidigung zu sorgen. Loor wurde nun, da Derricote für Isard arbeitete, abkommandiert um auf Coruscant mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Seine Aufgabe, die Sonderstaffel zu zerstören, behielt er bei, jedoch würde sie eh zu ihnen kommen, wie Isard prognostizierte. Damit war für Isard der Einsatz auf Borleias beendet. Die Neue Republik Der Angriff auf Borleias war für die Neue Republik ein Desaster. Was zu Anfang wie ein einfaches Ziel wirkte, entpuppte sich letztendlich als eine Todessfalle. Die eingesetzte Flotte wurde schwer beschädigt und die Rebellen mussten hohe Verluste hinnehmen. Am schlimmsten traf es die Sonderstaffel, welche bei diesem Einsatz das erste Mal Verluste nach einem Raumkampf zu beklagen hatte. Zwei Piloten wurden getötet, drei mussten aussteigen und ein weitere Pilot flog verletzt weiter, so dass die Staffel nur zu zwei dritteln Einsatzfähig war, aber auch nur wenn sie neue X-Flügler finden würden, um die verlorenen zu ersetzen. Die Verletzen Piloten Nawara Ven, Erisi Dlarit, Riv Shiel und Ooryl Qrygg mussten mehrere Wochen in einem Bacta-Tank verbringen. Ooryl hatte es aber am schwersten getroffen, da er nachdem er aus seinem Jäger ausgestiegen war, einen Arm verlor und die Ärzte noch keine Erfahrungen mit Prothesen für Gands gemacht hatten. Für all das wurde General Kre'feys Übermut verantwortlich gemacht. Ihm wurde vorgeworfen, dass er im Gegensatz zu anderen nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte, dass die Ionengeschütze voll einsatzfähig waren, auch wenn die Spione berichtet hatten, dass der Stützpunkt wohl nicht über genug Energie verfügte um sie in Betrieb zu nehmen. Zusätzlich wurde die schlechte Aufklärung bemängelt, da man weder von den zusätzlichen Jägerstaffeln, noch von einem weiteren Energiegenerator wusste, welcher den Schild wieder auflud da man immer noch annahm, dass er beim ersten Beschuss wirklich zusammengebrochen war. Man erkannte, dass man offensichtlich getäuscht wurde und man den Angriff auf Falschinformationen aufgebaut hatte. Der Imperiale Kommandant hatte wohl was zu verbergen und hatte deshalb zusätzliche Sicherheitsvorkehrung getroffen. Im nachhinein erfuhr man auch noch vom Geheimdienst, dass nicht einmal sechs Stunden nach Beginn des Angriffes ein Imperialer Sternzertörer Klasse II, die Schnitter, bei Borleias eintraf. Man hätte, wenn man sich nicht zurückgezogen hätte, nicht nur die Einsatzgruppe sondern auch noch Borleias verloren. Da bei diesem Einsatz so viele Pannen passiert waren, vermutete General Salm, dass es irgendwo eine undichte Stelle innerhalb der Neuen Republik geben musste. Wedge verdächtigte hierbei sofort Tycho Celchu und legte Salm dar, dass sich Tycho in der Hitze des Gefechts mit einer unbewaffneten Fähre herausgewagt hatte, um die ausgestiegenen Piloten zu retten. Salm wehrte ab und meinte er habe jedermanns Kommunikation überprüft und es gab bei keinem irgendwelche Anzeichen eines Verrats, da auch niemand, nicht einmal er gewusst hatte, was sich hinter der Bezeichnung Schwarzmond verbarg. Zusätzlich fühlte er sich schlecht, da er mit seinem Eingreifen in die Schlacht am Schluss gegen den Befehl eines Ranghöheren Offiziers gehandelt hatte. Er wollte das Wedge die Angelegenheit genau den Tatsachen entsprechend bei Admiral Ackbar darstellen sollte. Doch bevor sie diese Angelegenheit weiter vertiefen konnten, betrat Corran Horn mit Leutnant Page das Quartier des Generals. Er berichtete das seine R2-Einheit Berechnungen über Schwarzmond angestellt hatte, worum Corran den Droiden kurz nach dem Eintreffen in das System gebeten hatte. Hierbei hatte Pfeifer einige Parallelen zu Schmugglerverstecken über seine speziellen CorSec-Programme festgestellt. Basierend darauf hatten Corran und Page einen Plan erarbeitet, welcher eine Eroberung Schwarzmondes doch noch ermöglichte und letztendlich zur zweiten Schlacht um Borleias führte. Quelle *''Angriff auf Coruscant'' Borleias Borleias en:First Battle of Borleias (Galactic Civil War)